


just a dream

by asterbells



Series: three two zero [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, it's black cat day!!, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Marinette had a nightmare over Chat taking the hit for her.</p><p>Follows the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5064187">stitches</a> but can be read as a stand alone!</p><p>Interlude of the three two zero series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out it was Black Cat Day!! And then this happened uhm if you ask me about the actual sequel I'm just gonna look the other way.
> 
> Like I said, you don't _have_ to have read [stitches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5064187) before this but it'll probably provide a fair bit of context towards this...

* * *

 

The first time it happens is the night of.

 

_Blood blood blood._

_It won’t stop it keeps coming out what does she do what should she do what_ can _she do—_

_(A sudden push, a startled yelp—)_

_There is blood on her hands._

 

Marinette wakes with a scream dying in her throat as she bolts up in bed.

 

When her parents come in to check on her she waves them off with a nervous smile, _it was just a silly dream mama, papa, I’ll be fine, I’m sorry I woke you up._

It takes her an hour to fully calm down as well as Tikki’s soft reassurances to go back to sleep.

 

Just a dream.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens is the night after.

 

 _There’s a cackling laugh echoing around her. Your fault, it whispers, it’s all your fault, his blood is on_ your _hands. He’s dying because of you to save you all for_ you _—_

When she wakes up her parents’ worried faces are peering down at her.

 

She tries to object when her papa carries her into her parents’ room, placing her gently in between them like they haven’t since she was 8 and woke up screaming from the monster out to attack her but stops when she realizes how much more preferable the monster is now.

 

As she burrows underneath her parents’ protective arms, she notices it with a slight start.

 

There are still tears in her eyes.  
  


* * *

 

 

The third time it happens is a week after Marinette and Adrien have their Talk.

 

 _There’s so much blood how can one person hold so much blood in their body how can one person_ lose _so much blood it’s not right this isn’t right she’s wrapping the wound up but the blood is still gushing out—_

_Chat, Chat please wake up please say something Chat say something I’m—_

_Nngh… M… My Lady?_

_Chat! Chat you’re awake oh my god thank goodness are you okay what am I saying you’re definitely not okay how could you do such a stupid thing I won’t forgi-_

_Adrien looks up at her._

_You won’t forgive me? But look at what you did, look at what you’ve caused. I can’t purify them so of course I have to save you—I’m bleeding because of you, I’m dying because of you, you have my blood on your hands My Lady—_

She doesn’t scream this time, but that's only because she can barely breathe.

 

When Adrien wakes up to find Ladybug knocking outside of his window, he lets her in only to find an armful of Ladybug crying and shaking in his arms.

 

_I’m sorry it was all my fault I’m so sorry I needed to know you’re okay I needed to know it wasn’t all my fault I—_

He holds her close as he whispers soft reassurances, even as Ladybug becomes Marinette again, even as her words become nothing but sobs buried in his shoulder.

 

_Of course it’s not your fault don’t be silly I’m fine I’m here—_

 

He’s here.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time it happens it’s lunchtime at school and Marinette is napping on Adrien’s shoulder.

 

_There’s blood on her hands the needle is still firmly lodged in Chat’s side and she can’t get it out he hands are slipping oh god, oh god— somebody, anybody—_

When she wakes up to Adrien’s concerned face _centimeters_ from hers and two hands gently cupping her face she doesn’t even have time to get a word out before he’s pulled her to him, one hand at her back and one behind her head, as he murmurs soft assurances that he’s _fine, I’m okay Marinette, it’s all going to be okay_.

 

Marinette rests her forehead on Adrien’s shoulders as she slowly drifts back to sleep.

 

It’ll all be okay.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time it happens it doesn’t.

 

When a sleepy and confused Marinette looks up at Adrien’s slightly regretful face, he responds with a small, apologetic grin.

 

“You always start to furrow your brows and shift when you’re about to have a nightmare.”

 

It takes her a moment to connect the dots, but when she does, the smile she gives him is _breathtaking_.

 

It’ll all be okay, she had thought.

 

It already is, she thinks.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be centered around not hurting Chat Noir black cats are precious precious babies and if you hurt them I'll hurt you but I ended up being like 2 hours late and hurt Marinette instead... 
> 
> But at any rate! Especially with Halloween coming up soon, please please _please_ treat black cats nicely!! While the bad luck superstition is a key point in this show, it's the cause of a lot of pain for black cats when people are unfairly scared :(((
> 
> thank you for reading and If you liked this please leave a kudos or comment on your way out!!
> 
> forever available on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) or [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com) >u>o


End file.
